


"Святое"

by Vezunchik_Chip



Series: Бергенский цикл [2]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: А ведь договаривались с парнями выбраться в город сегодня, погулять, отдохнуть после поднапрягшей вчерашней суеты. И Хенрик громче всех пиздел, что посмотреть Берген — это святое. После четырёх шотов водки он и не такое мог выдать. Вот только пиздел-то про Берген, а смотрел весь вечер на Тарьяй. У каждого своё «святое».





	"Святое"

Сволочное солнце светило прямо в глаза. Хенрик страдальчески хмурился под его болезненно яркими прикосновениями и отчаянно желал урвать у субботнего утра — а может, и обеда, — ещё час-другой сна. Ни черта не соображающий с похмелья мозг подсказывал, что проще всего было бы повернуться к раздражающему источнику света спиной.

Разум же, понемногу трезвевший и просыпавшийся, утверждал, что стоит Хенке пошевелить хоть пальцем, и вместо лишнего часа сна ему пропишут знатных пиздюлей.

А всё потому, что прямо под Хенриком спал Тарьяй. Его пиздецки взлохмаченные волосы щекотали подбородок, а на груди, казалось, намертво пропечатались очертания его напряжённо сведённых и оттого чуть угловатых лопаток. Одну руку Тарьяй исхитрился подогнуть под себя, второй — подгрёб к себе подушку, в которую и продолжал благополучно сопеть, едва прикрытый одеялом, зато идеально укрытый Хенриком и его рукой.

Как вообще можно было комфортно дрыхнуть, ощущая на себе столь немалый вес тела другого человека, Хенрик не представлял. Но Тарьяй удавалось. Более того, регулярное наблюдение за ним в естественной среде обитания — в постели — показало, что в каком бы положении они с Тарьяй не засыпали, утро практически всегда встречали именно так. То ли Хенрик во сне лез обниматься, то ли Тарьяй во сне лез под Хенрика.

Наверное, в таком его поведении крылся некий глубинный смысл. Но субботним утром и с похмелья искать его не хотелось. От обнажённого Тарьяй веяло теплом и расслабленностью, он размеренно дышал, всё ещё погружённый в сон, и Хенрик чувствовал каждый его вдох как свой собственный. Странное ощущение, куда более интимное, чем можно было себе представить. И Хенрику оно определённо нравилось.

Тарьяй пошевелился, и непослушная прядь его волос мягко мазнула по губам. Хенрик улыбнулся сквозь полудрёму, сдвинулся чуть ниже по подушке и лениво прижался щекой к мягкой, взъерошенной макушке.

Открывать глаза не хотелось, расставаться с тёплым одеялом и мягким Тарьяй под боком — тоже. Узнать бы, который час, но разряженный ещё с вечера телефон валялся на тумбочке, и чтобы достать его, пришлось бы — опять же — отпустить Тарьяй.

А ведь договаривались с парнями выбраться в город сегодня, погулять, отдохнуть после поднапрягшей вчерашней суеты. И Хенрик громче всех пиздел, что посмотреть Берген — это святое. После четырёх шотов водки он и не такое мог выдать. Вот только пиздел-то про Берген, а смотрел весь вечер на Тарьяй. У каждого своё «святое».

Тарьяй вновь пошевелился, жалобно замычал сквозь сон и заёрзал на месте, весь как-то странно сжался. И без того угловатые лопатки стали ещё острее, больно впились в грудь, а локоть Тарьяй угодил Хенрику под рёбра.

Хенрик поморщился и открыл глаза. Блядское солнце тут же мазнуло раскалённым маслом по сетчатке и глубже, выжигая нахрен не только глаза, но и ничерта не соображающий спросонья и похмелья мозг. Хенрик торопливо заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой убийственной яркости, но сдался на полпути и уткнулся в плечо Тарьяй.

— Ёбаные шторы, — надорванным хриплым голосом сообщил Тарьяй, судя по всему, говоря в подушку. Хенрик сгрёб его в объятия, безмолвно соглашаясь со сказанным. Тарьяй чуть поёрзал под ним, пропихнул ледяную ступню между ног Хенрика и удовлетворённо затих.

Показалось даже, что снова уснул, но чуть погодя из всё той же подушки донеслось его приглушённое:

— Который час?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Хенрик.

Он предпринял ещё одну попытку открыть глаза, и перед слегка расфокусированным, всё ещё частично ослеплённым взглядом возникло плечо Тарьяй с мелкой россыпью родинок.

— Нужно вставать, — несчастно вздохнул Тарьяй.

— Нужно, — согласился Хенрик.

Родинки собирались в причудливо изогнутое созвездие, и его длинный, взволнованно подрагивающий хвост опускался вниз по спине, прямо к ямочке между сведёнными лопатками.

— Или Марлону позвонить, — продолжал бормотать Тарьяй, вжавшись щекой в подушку. Солнце не коснулось его закрытых глаз, зато обласкало обнажённое плечо, подсвечивая родинки позолотой, и соскользнуло вниз по выступающей косточке ключицы, стекая на смятую простынь. — Сослаться на похмелье и сказать, что никуда не пойдём.

— Не пойдём, — на автомате повторил Хенрик.

А потом не удержался и коснулся губами плеча, собирая россыпь родинок на кончик языка. Тарьяй вздрогнул и притих. Ресницы его беспокойно затрепетали, губы слегка приоткрылись в беззвучном выдохе.

Напряжение из плеч и спины ушло со вторым поцелуем, когда Хенрик накрыл горячую кожу чуть влажными губами и оставил на ней остывающий, ласкающий след.

Тарьяй тихо, одобрительно застонал и заскользил виском по подушке, неловко приподнимая бёдра под давлением тела Хенрика. Вжался голой задницей в пах, притёрся к полувставшему члену и, наконец, бросил на Хенрика короткий просящий взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

Такой невинный и смущённый взгляд, что, не знай Хенрик, что этому обнажённому мальчику в его постели вот-вот стукнет восемнадцать, решил бы, что его случайно по-пьяни занесло в детское порно.

— Ты что-то говорил про Марлона, — милостиво напомнил Хенрик.

И неторопливо, едва касаясь, пробежался кончиками пальцев вниз по изгибу плеча и спины, до самого бедра, и накрыл ладонью напряжённый живот.

Тарьяй неосознанно подался навстречу прикосновению и задышал чаще, вжавшись уже твёрдым членом в постель. Он немного поёрзал, с тихим стоном потёрся головкой о простынь и жалобно хныкнул, когда Хенрик накрыл его бедро ладонью, удерживая в одном положении.

— Не торопись, — пожурил он Тарьяй, поглаживая его по бедру.

— Но Марлон… — беспомощно начал Тарьяй.

— Ты правда хочешь поговорить о Марлоне сейчас? — перебил его Хенрик.

Тарьяй затих, покусал в нерешительности губу и вцепился в угол подушки, переводя взгляд на залитый солнцем пол.

Хенрик одобрительно хмыкнул и немного сменил положение, приподнявшись на локте и оставив чуть больше пространства между собой и Тарьяй. Заметив, как тот поёжился от нехватки тепла, Хенрик успокаивающе поцеловал его в загривок, отводя пальцами в сторону несколько мешавшихся прядей.

Тарьяй расслабленно выдохнул, чуть прогнулся в спине, и Хенрик оставил ещё несколько поцелуев вниз по шее, пересчитывая кончиком языка проступающие под кожей твёрдые позвонки. И невольно залюбовался обнажённым изгибом спины, ещё слегка мальчишеским, но от того не менее соблазнительным.

Тарьяй определённо был прекрасно осведомлён о своей привлекательности — Хенрик пел ей оды каждую ночь, что удавалось провести вдвоём. Пел ей оды — и сам себе рыл могилу.

Это по-пьяни Тарьяй пиздел будь здоров и выдавал такие порнушные реплики, что даже многое повидавший в своей бурной молодости Хенрик терял дар речи. В остальное же время Хенрик вынужденно осваивал предложенный Тарьяй язык порнографических жестов. И сопротивляться им решительно не мог.

Стоило Тарьяй призывно облизнуть губы, и Хенрик тянулся за поцелуем. Стоило ему сесть и раздвинуть ноги — и Хенрик опускался на колени. Стоило ему пройтись по комнате с голой задницей — и Хенрик готов был трахнуть его на любой пригодной для этого поверхности.

Даже сейчас, стоило Тарьяй прогнуться в спине посильнее, приподнимая бёдра над постелью, и Хенрик уже знал, чего от него хотят.

Он оставил ещё несколько поцелуев между лопатками, чуть покусывая кожу, потом пружинисто оттолкнулся от постели и навис над Тарьяй. Тот лишь бросил косой взгляд через плечо и облизнул сухие губы в ожидании. Хенрик не удержался и, склонившись, провёл по этим губам языком, раздвинул их и скользнул глубже в горячий рот. Поцелуй получился мокрым и смазанным из-за неудобного положения, но стоило Хенрику отстраниться, и Тарьяй издал разочарованный стон.

Вот же блять.

Хенрик с шумом вдохнул, скользнул ладонями вверх по спине и плечам и поймав кончиками пальцев ответную дрожь Тарьяй, опустился ниже, прослеживая губами линию позвоночника. Притормозил у поясницы, лизнул солоноватую на вкус кожу и заскользил языком ещё ниже, к ложбинке между ягодицами.

Тарьяй мелко задрожал, зашуршал скомканным в пальцах углом подушки и задышал совсем часто. И послушно отвёл одну ногу в сторону, когда Хенрик нежно похлопал его по бедру. Хороший мальчик.

Правда, от хорошего мальчика не осталось ровным счётом ничего, когда Хенрик, разведя ягодицы в стороны, мазнул языком между ними. Тарьяй глухо заскулил и попытался свести ноги — всегда так делал от смущения.

Хенрик удержал его, успокаивающе погладил кончиками пальцев упругую кожу и повторил движение языком. По телу Тарьяй прокатилась отчётливая дрожь, и Хенрик, не дав ей утихнуть, принялся размеренно и настойчиво трахать Тарьяй языком.

Тарьяй стонал почти безостановочно. Поначалу совсем тихо, почти робко. Но занудное смущение постепенно отступало, и чем глубже Тарьяй погружался в пока ещё непривычное для него удовольствие, тем громче становились стоны и увереннее — встречные движения бёдер. Он бесстыдно толкался навстречу трахающему языку и тёрся членом о простынь, и там, где головка касалась постели, ткань быстро пропиталась смазкой.

И это выглядело пиздец как возбуждающе — такая покорная податливость, такое откровенное погружение в себя и своё удовольствие. Собственный член болел и тёрся о живот, но Хенрик растягивал подготовку так долго, как мог, просто из желания полюбоваться таким беспомощным, полностью отданным в его власть Тарьяй, отчаянно желавшим кончить и вместе с тем — не кончать как можно дольше.

Его накрыло лишь когда Тарьяй, уже с трудом балансируя на грани оргазма, просунул руку под себя, обхватил член ладонью и стал мелко надрачивать в такт движениям языка.

Хенрик резко отстранился и вернул руку Тарьяй на положенное ей место — у подушки, — крепко удерживая поверх своей рукой. Тарьяй протестующе простонал, видимо, совсем растеряв способность изъясняться словами, и дёрнул бёдрами.

— Тихо, — шикнул на него Хенрик и успокаивающе поцеловал за ухом. После чего, помогая себе второй рукой, толкнулся внутрь, входя сразу до конца.

— Бля-я-ять, — протяжно выдохнул Тарьяй, вжимаясь влажным лбом в подушку.

Они замерли, давая друг другу короткую передышку. Тарьяй шумно дышал и слегка подрагивал, его спина и плечи блестели от пота, купаясь в солнечном свете, и Хенрик готов был поклясться, что никогда ещё не видел ничего прекраснее. Он прижался губами к взмокшему затылку Тарьяй, поймал губами край уха, поцеловал ямочку за ним и прижался щекой к щеке, плотно накрывая Тарьяй всем телом, толкаясь ещё глубже.

Тарьяй застонал и развёл ноги шире, оставляя Хенрику больше пространства. Хенрик осторожно поддел его бедро своим, притираясь так плотно, как только было возможно, и толкнулся на пробу, сразу срывая с губ Тарьяй ещё один стон.

— Ещё, — коротко выдохнул Тарьяй.

И Хенрик дал ему ещё — всё для своего мальчика. Он трахал неторопливо, почти лениво, выходя лишь наполовину и толкаясь максимально глубоко, и при виде того, как Тарьяй скрёб пальцами по простыни, от того, как часто он дышал и как громко стонал, жмурясь от удовольствия, всё внутри сводило тугой пружиной возбуждения.

Никто из них не продержался бы долго, но Хенрик оттягивал оргазм как мог, иногда замедляясь, почти не двигаясь. Отвлекал Тарьяй, осыпая поцелуями его плечо и шею, кусал и облизывал ухо и возобновлял движения, под сдавленные и совершенно беззлобные ругательства Тарьяй катая его на ёбаных американских горках недооргазмов.

Пока не почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит сам. Только тогда он отпустил руку Тарьяй и стал надрачивать его член в такт своим толчкам.

Тарьяй кончил первым, содрогаясь всем телом и захлёбываясь полустоном-полувздохом в подушку, и от его дрожи Хенрика прошибло насквозь. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы вынуть член и, додрочив парой движений, кончить прямо на красивый изгиб спины Тарьяй. И упасть сверху, размазав всю эту «красоту» заодно и по себе.

Блять.

— Молодец, — хрипло похвалил его Тарьяй с усталым весельем в голосе. Он даже позу не сменил — так и растёкся по постели, удовлетворённо раскинув ноги. Хенрик сглотнул и перевёл взгляд выше. От греха подальше. — Пойдёшь в душ — принеси мне полотенце.

— Сам вытру, — обиженно буркнул Хенрик и откатился в сторону, с трудом заставив себя сесть. После зажигательного вечера и не менее зажигательной ночи утреннюю зарядку тело восприняло так себе. Но Хенрик никогда не считал усталость помехой сексу. — Ещё пожелания?

Тарьяй зашевелился, медленно повернулся к нему, прижимаясь к подушке другой щекой, и внимательно посмотрел снизу вверх. С пиздецки довольным видом кота, перенюхавшего валерьянки. И с пиздецки удовлетворённой улыбкой на лице. Тарьяй на мгновение скосил взгляд на измазанный спермой живот и — Хенрик готов был поклясться — быстро облизнулся.

— Так, — решительно подал голос Хенрик. — Я в душ, а ты можешь ещё немного полежать. А потом мы собираемся и идём за ребятами.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал с постели, набросил на заманчиво выглядевшую задницу Тарьяй угол покрывала и поспешно скрылся в ванной.

Прохладный душ немного привёл в чувство. Хенрик простоял под ним минут двадцать точно, сначала торопливо купаясь, а после — залипая в одну точку, вспоминая, как сладко стонал Тарьяй совсем недавно. Очнулся, когда губы уже посинели, и срочно крутанул вентиль с горячей водой, отогреваясь обратно.

Идти по-прежнему никуда не хотелось. Мелькнула в мыслях заманчивая идея позвонить Марлону и сказаться больными от похмелья, но с ребят ведь станется завалиться в номер c новой порцией бухла — в качестве лечебных мер. А номер, мягко говоря, выглядел не очень, и убирать его Хенрику хотелось ещё меньше, чем таскаться остаток дня по Бергену. Потому что гулял бы он с Тарьяй, а вот убирался — в гордом одиночестве.

Пришлось смириться с прогулкой. Успокоив себя перспективой ещё одного приятного вечера наедине с Тарьяй, Хенрик выбрался из душа, обернул одно полотенце вокруг бёдер, а второе накинул на голову и вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая волосы.

— Пиздец, — убитым голосом сообщил ему Тарьяй, неотрывно пялясь в телефон и торопливо водя пальцем по экрану. Он успел сесть, обернуть мятую простынь вокруг бёдер, и выглядел восхитительно оттраханным и раздражённым одновременно.

Два этих понятия сразу в голове Хенрика не укладывались, поэтому он занервничал.

— Где? — уточнил он осторожно.

Тарьяй уставился на него, недоверчиво прищурившись.

Хенрик на всякий случай прокрутил в памяти события сегодняшнего утра и вчерашнего вечера, убедился, что никакой херни натворить не успел, и выжидающе уставился в ответ. Даже вытираться перестал: полотенце так и осталось висеть на всклокоченных, мягких после шампуня волосах, отдельные пряди которых теперь настойчиво лезли в глаза.

Тарьяй закатил глаза и бросил телефон на край постели.

— Ты — пиздец, — пояснил он. — Полюбуйся.

Хенрик понял, что не понял ни черта. Он подобрал телефон, включил обратно подсветку экрана и принялся листать открытую ленту инстаграма по хэштегу со своим именем. Лента пестрила фотографиями, видео и гифками с прошедшей премии, и ладно, спустя пару минут внимательного просмотра Хенрик, кажется, начинал понимать, что могло так взбесить Тарьяй.

— Это… — неуверенно начал он.

Но Тарьяй жёстко перебил и повторил:

— Пиздец ты, Хенке. — И добавил: — Ты бы меня прямо на ковровой дорожке ещё разложил, а то не все, блять, догадались, что у тебя на меня стоит.

Хенрик растянул губы в ухмылке:

— Хорошая попытка. Но ты сам половину вечера меня глазами раздевал и смущался, как девственница перед первой брачной ночью, так что мы оба идиоты. Договорились?

К такому повороту событий Тарьяй явно не был готов. Он в задумчивости покусал губу, должно быть, сетуя, что не удалось выставить Хенрика единоличным виновником вчерашнего порнографичного пиздеца, длившегося всю премию, а значит, и не удастся теперь стрясти с него какое-нибудь приятное извинение за косяк. Типичная политика Тарьяй, которую Хенрик выучил наизусть и распознавал в первые же секунды, иногда, правда, милостиво не пресекая её продвижение. Если тоже хотелось «приятно извиниться».

— Ладно, — наконец, выдохнул Тарьяй. Он сполз с постели, сгребая следом за собой несчастную простынь, и с видом гордого правителя постели направился в душ, шурша по полу краем простыни. — Я недолго. — А потом наступил на этот край, запнулся, и простынь оказалась на полу, а голая задница Тарьяй — под пристальным взглядом Хенрика. Тарьяй раздражённо пнул комок ткани под ногами и скрылся за дверью ванной, напоследок сверкнув ягодицами в дверном проёме.

Хенрик взглянул на часы на телефоне, бросил его обратно на кровать и направился составить компанию Тарьяй.

Потому что прогулки по городу — это, конечно, хорошо, а вот голая задница Тарьяй — это святое.


End file.
